Acelin
Character Design Hair color: Short dark blue hair, with bangs covering his left eye Eye color 1: White and light blueish. His eyes are big from adapting to the dark sewers Eye color 2: Same as above but with a black flower pattern. Each with an independent, red eye. Shirt: A light blue tunic with very long sleeves Cape: A long white cape with a heart-shaped stone, holding it together Pants: Black knee-long trousers with frilly ends Feet: Simple black knee-boots Other: Had developed huge, black, claw-like hands from his noseferatu genes. A single flower tends to grow out from them. However he can now switch between them and normal hands. Nationality: Possibly French History Acelin was left as an orphan to an old man who took him in and cared for him to the age of 10, when the elderly man died of old age. He was born seemingly normal but his spine had grown twisted due to his Nosferatu genes. His mother had been sired while pregnant so Acelin's genes were twisted and mutated into a mix between a human and a nosferatu aswell as a ventrue like his father. The other nosferatus didn't approve of the biracial offspring, and had him removed from his mother and their community. Benjamin who had lost his pregnant wife, wasn't aware of Acelin until after he heard about the fate of her and their newly born son. He then started to search for Acelin to take care of him himself and eventually found him. However, Acelin was the husk of the Stone of the past' so naturally his existence didn't pass Séraphin by unnoticed and he soon set out to search for him. Unaware that he had already been found, Séraphin gave Benjamin the task of hunting his own son down, killing him and taking the stone. This of course caused Benjamin great distress and he had to rearrange his own plans of starting a family. He set up an anonymous guardian for Acelin, who happened to be one of Benjamin's independent and most trusted ghouls, leaving Acelin to a life in hiding and oblivion. Later in his years, he grew abnormally big, dark hands with wood-like textures and single flowers sprouting out of them. This caused him to shy away from society even more, wandering around and often straying down into the sewers. These serve as an excellent hiding place from the hunters following him, lead by his father. Acelin was never told that Benjamin was his father and he was genuinely scared they he would be found and killed, even though Benjamin purposly always let Acelin get away. Eventually Acelin managed to make use of the open hole between the dimensions and ended up at the Dimension Café where he met his first friends Nazaire and Lucien the latter becoming his main love interest. When Benjamin arrived at the café without his hunters, he was verbally attacked by Lucien and decided that this would be the ideal time to tell Acelin the truth about his origins. As of now, he is still hiding from Séraphin, putting a dimension of distance between them. He is happily staying at the Nazaire mansion together with his father. Character Relations *'Lucien' (Best friend & Love of his life) *'Nazaire' (Uncle-in-law) *'Benjamin' (Father) *'Justé' (Big Brother) *'Marcel' (Godfather) *'Time' (Guardian) *'Séraphin' (Enemy) *'Louvel' (Interesting friend) *'Julien' (Misled young boy) Facts *Only his left eye was gifted with the stone of the past's powers. *The stone of the past was corrupted during his birth and has gone wild. * The eye is taking in information from all directions at once, causing him great headaches. *He keeps this eye covered for that exact reason. *He was the first kindred to use the gates within dimensions, created by Space and Time's dispute. *Is still getting used to his "normal" hands and is a bit clumsy, dropping things easily. *His body is still small because he spent most of his life huddled up and hiding. *Has now left his old life and fully intends to stay with Lucien. Category:Stones of time Category:Protagonist Category:Ventrues Category:Nosferatus Category:Humans Category:Cendrillon Mansion Category:Amarante Mansion Category:Lords